


Love Mixing

by Ravendite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Loki needs love, Matchmaker Thor, Romance, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, loki figuring stuff out, slight angst, thor wants to help him get it, thor's an adorable brother, tony is an overprotective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: At one time Loki thought humans and Asgardians don’t mix, but his opinion is tested when he meets you, tony stark’s sister, a Midgardian he thinks he might be able to mix with, his feelings are tested. Especially when a Midgardian boy starts showing up around the tower wanting to mix with you.





	Love Mixing

“Asgardians and Midgardians don’t mix.” Loki warned Thor.   
“You don’t get it because you haven’t been around them. I know father thinks they’re inferior, but really, they’re wonderful. One day you’ll see.” Thor said, sauntering away.   
Loki scoffed dismissing his brother as being ridiculous, but it wasn’t long before he discovered for himself what his brother meant.   
After Loki’s mishaps on earth his brother worked out a recuperation plan with the avengers. Loki wouldn’t be put in prison, probably because no prison would be able to hold him anyways, and he’d stay with the avengers under surveillance.   
Everyone was doubtful of this plan-except for Thor-until one night when they came in from a mission one night and saw Loki with a young girl. She was laying on the couch. Energy drink cans, coffee cups, and work were scattered around her. She looked exhausted, with bags etched into her eyes and sleep had finally won the battle, but the most surprising thing about the scene was that the god of mischief had laid her out co,for table on the couch and was tucking her in with a blanket. He reached to carefully stroke her face when the silence was broken.   
“You are way too close to my sister! Back it up!” Tony yelled.   
Loki turned giving him a glare that startled him into stepping back.   
“Shhh! Stop yelling. She’s trying to sleep and she hasn’t slept in days. If you wake her up she’ll try to drink another one of these abominations,” Loki gestured to the coffee and energy drinks, “and then she’ll never get the rest she needs.”   
“She studies valiantly. Trying to undertake the knowledge of decades within a few years.”  
Everyone looked shocked. Tony sputtered something that was almost an agreement Thor just smiled knowingly.   
“Are we going to talk about this?” Bucky asked later, kind of smirking.   
“The god of evil-”  
“Mischief” Thor corrected.   
“-has a soft spot for a college student.” Bucky finished.   
“Not just any college student but my sister?!” Tony exclaimed.   
Thor just smiled.   
“I think Lady Y/N can be a great influence on my brother.” Thor said.   
The other avengers nodded in agreement.   
“No!” Tony said.   
Needless to say he was outvoted on that one. And that’s the one of the stories neither you or Loki knew about how you became friends.   
The god of mischief had taken to spending a lot of time around you. He was nicer to you than he was to anyone else and everyone, especially Thor knew he had a soft spot for you. Thor had taken to teasing him about it.  
“What happened to "Asgardians and Midgardians don’t mix”?“ Thor asked with a smirk on his face once he finally got Loki alone after his ice skating outing with you.   
"You were just mixing. Just now. Gliding on this ridiculous contraptions and drinking hot drinks and holding hands. That is mixing.” Thor said.   
“No. That is you spying and being a nosy bother. I was hanging out with a friend. In fact, it was really a training exercise. She inquired about my powers and told me about a device that could help me glide on ice and I thought that I should look into it in order to expand my repertoire.” Loki said.   
Thor just smiled and shrugged.   
“Fine then. You were right I guess. Asgardians and Midgardians don’t mix. Maybe that’s why Y/N is attempting to mix with a Midgardians right now.”   
Smash!   
Thor didn’t even look to see what dish Loki had smashed against the wall. He just watched his brother’s eyes darken with something he could have sworn was jealousy.   
*****  
You felt your brother’s eyes burning a hole in your back and your friends curious texts burning a hole in your pocket as you escorted the muscular football player to the door.   
He smiled and continued flirting with you, just as he’d been flirting with you all through the lesson.   
When you got to the door he hugged you and swooped down for a quick kiss “for good luck”. You turned your face and squirmed out of the hug.   
As he left you pulled your phone out and saw all the messages from your friend.   
How was the study date with the quarter back?   
Did you get a good feel of those muscles?   
See if y'all can make some chemistry!!   
You messaged her back but you couldn’t muster up her same enthusiasm. When the star football player, Brad Turner, asked you to be his tutor so many girls were envious of the time you’d get to spend with the muscular quarterback that everyone was drooling over…but you couldn’t muster up any attraction to him.   
There wasn’t a sharp mind among his mass of muscle, his flirting was clumsy pick up lines and shallow compliments. His jokes fell flat on you and his green eyes see me dull and vacant compared to the blue, cunning filled eyes that you couldn’t get out of your mind.   
“Y/N!” Tony called. You walked into the room and saw him sitting with his arms crossed on the couch.   
“Who was that guy you just had in here?” He asked.   
“Brad Turner. He’s a classmate from school. I’m just helping him out.”   
“Why?” Tony asked.   
“The dean said that if I tutor Brad then he’ll write me a recommendation letter and secure a paid summer internship for me.” You said.   
“Why do you need an internship? You can work at stark industries, no need to even apply.” He said.   
“Exactly! That’s not how things work. I want to get a job because of my qualifications, my work, and my accomplishments, not because of my last name or who I know.” You said.   
“You know I can always write you a rec letter. It doesn’t even have to say anything. Just slip a check insid-”   
Fwomp.   
Tony’s joke was cut off as you threw a couch cushion at him and it hit him square in the face.   
“So the boy was here because you were tutoring him? He was drooling over you because he wanted help?” A voice in the doorway asked.   
You turned, surprised to see Loki standing there, arms crossed.   
“Yes. Im tutoring him because he needs helps passing a class.” You told him.   
“So playing the dumb, weak fool is now a mating ploy? Darling when you’re looking for a mate don’t start by looking down.” He said.  
“Mmhm. Perfectly stated.” Tony said. He held up his hand to high five Loki. Loki smiled wryly as he he touched the palm of his hand then he turned on his heel and left, leaving you admiring his figure as he walked away, while wondering where this catty side of your sweet friend was coming from.   
*****  
“Really brother? How unexpected! You don’t seem to like Lady Y/N’s suitor. I thought they mixed quite well together but you don’t seem to appreciate him asking for her hand.” Thor said.  
Loki scowled.   
“It’s not her hand he wants. And it doesn’t matter because he’s not worthy of her fingernail clippings.” Loki said storming past his brother.  
“But they’re both Midgardians. Don’t you think Midgardian and Midgardian go so well together?” Thor asked.   
Loki slammed his bedroom door in Thor’s face. He stared at the photo strip of you and him in the city on one of the outings you’d taken him on. A week ago You’d dragged him into a photo booth and he’d tucked the photo away to later hang it on his wall.   
Now as he looked at the photo, you and him, he couldn’t help but think that an Asgardian and Midgardian wouldn’t be so bad together.   
*****  
You sighed as you tried to explain the simple concept to Brad for the thousandth time.   
He just smiled at you and tried to touch you. You moved away and read the passage to him again. When you looked at him to see if he was following he was staring at your chest.   
“Brad!”   
His eyes flickered away from your chest and he turned slightly red.   
“Sorry.” He murmured.   
“Brad. You are barely paying attention to what I’m supposed to be teaching you. I think you need a tutor that you find less distracting.” You told him.  
“What you call distractions can be motivation,” he smirked, leaning back to display how his muscles strained through his jersey.   
“How about this. You quiz me. For every question I get right you remove-”   
Fwomp.   
The sound of Brad’s jersey igniting echoed through the room even though the flame was small.   
Squeal.   
Brad squealed, high pitched like a little girl, when he noticed the tiny flame. He fanned it desperately and it spread. You reached out to help him, but you didn’t feel any heat.   
Brad jumped up from the couch screaming and dancing as he tore off the shirt and threw it to the ground. You looked at the shirt on the ground and didn’t even see any smoke.   
HA. Ha ha ha ha ha.  
Loud, guffaws of laughter filled the room. You looked at the doorway and saw Thor clutching his stomach, leaning over slapping his knee, bellowing laughter. Behind him stood Loki, looking cool and regal with a hint of a haughty smile on his face.   
“How’s that for disrobing?” He asked.   
Brad was panting and stomping at his shirt.   
“Robe? You wanna get me a robe?”   
“If you want someone to take off their clothes so badly why don’t you start?” Loki said again giving him a haughty glare.   
At that moment Tony walked up.   
“Excuse me?! Who the hell is taking off their clothes? No one is taking off their clothes around my sister.” He said.   
Thor stood up and crossed his arms trying to look scary.   
“Tony is right. You should be more respectful to Lady Y/N.” Thor said.   
You ducked your head embarrassed by your older brother (and older brother figure).  
“What are you doing here Tony?” You asked him.   
He pushed past Thor and Loki and you saw that he had a pizza and soda in his hands.   
“Well I heard that my baby sister brought home a guy. That she’s gonna be spending a lot of time with. So I need to check him out.” Tony said.   
Brad stood up with his wrinkled shirt in his hands.   
“Sit back down. You’re eating dinner with me. I need to check you out.” Tony said.   
“Me too.” Thor announced striding behind tony to sit at table.   
“And I guess I should confirm my notions of your inadequacy.” Loki said following suit.   
You mentally face palmed as all three crowded around the table with you and Brad and everyone fixed their plates.   
“So why are you shirtless?” Tony asked.   
“My shirt caught on fire.” Brad said.   
Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he gave a suspicious glance to the Asgardians. Thor grinned proudly and pointed at Loki. Tony nodded and gave them a thumbs up. Loki almost smiled.   
“How tragic. Are you ok?” Tony asked unauthentically.   
“I’m great. I was freaked out but my my muscles are good. I need these muscles. Not only do they look good but they keep me on my game, keep me QB, and they keep me winning on the field and off.” He said, flexing at you.   
“I don’t know what field you’re referring to but romance, to real men, is not a game.” Loki said.   
“No. Brad is a football player. He’s the quarterback. Football is a game where you’re trying to get a team of men down a field to a goal while they’re attacked and tackled by other men.”   
“Oh! So it’s like war?” Thor asked.   
“Yeah. And the QB is like the general.” You said.   
“So what’s the object of this war? Gold? A jewel?” Thor asked.   
“A football. It’s a ball wrapped in pig skin.” You said.   
“So you’re commander of the pig army? How fitting.” Loki said.   
Tony snorted trying to hold in a laugh.   
“Guys! Can y'all stop?” You said.   
“Ok ok. Sorry about that. Um how did you guys meet?” Tony asked.   
“Well I was failing a class and I have to pass the class to play in the game so my coach told me to get a tutor. Y/N’s really smart and hot and like really smart so I asked if she could be my tutor. She’s really smart.” He rambled.  
“And you certainly aren’t so I can see why you found that impressive.” Loki said.  
“I mean I was smart enough to get into school. But it wasn’t just that she’s smart. She’s hot too.” He said winking at you.   
“Fire is hot. The sun is hot. Your clothes, should I choose to actually set the,mom fire as I’m considering doing, would be hot. Y/N is beautiful. Exquisite. Lovely. Enchanting. Radiant. She emanates beauty from the very core of who she is. She is far too beautiful for you to reduce her down to an adjective you used to describe your food. And she’s much too beautiful for a cretin like you who can’t even see the extent of how beautiful she is so turn your leering, disgusting eyes away from her and find somewhere else to stick your insufficient manhood and someone else to drip your disgusting hormones all over.” Loki said.   
“Enough! This is ridiculous.” You said. You stood up from the table, grabbed Brad’s hand and led him out.   
“Brad I’m sorry about that, about them. From now on we’ll do tutoring sessions at school. One hour after school I’m the library. That’s it.” You said. Then you walked back into the room ready to confront your silver tongued friend about just why he’d had such a problem with your friend.   
*****  
The room was silent for a few moments after you left. Then Tony smiled and cheered and high fived Thor.   
“There we go! Got rid of the fuck boy. Thanks for the backup. And Loki, that was good. You scared him off for sure. Thats what happens when a guy just wants to fuck my baby sister. He’s gotta be able to withstand the heat from big brother tony if he wants her.” Tony said.   
Loki nodded, but he seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts.   
“She deserved better than a mere measly unintelligent mortal man.” He said.   
“I mean, mortal is ok. That’s most of her options on earth. Well I guess there’s Steve but I don’t know if he’s necessarily immortal just old.” Tony said. Loki pushed back his chair and stood up and stalked off.   
Thor grabbed the remaining four slices of pizza and folded them into his mouth.   
“They won’t be coming back any time soon.” Thor said.  
“Where’s he going?” Tony asked.   
“To prove himself wrong.”   
*****  
You ran into Loki on your way back.   
“Y/N I was just looking for you.” He said.   
“What the hell was that?” You asked him.   
“That was me putting an incompetent idiot in his place and making sure he keeps his dirty hands away from what’s m- from what he shouldn’t be touching. I know what his intentions were.” Loki said.   
“I know what his intentions were. And I had it handled. and what do you mean what he shouldn’t be touching? I’m not an object in a museum!” You said.   
“Exactly. You’re not an object. Not a toy to be played with or a prize to be shown off or a tool to get a grade. You’re a beautiful person with a beautiful heart and mind and soul. You’re talented and kind and funny and…you deserve someone who at least recognizes all that you are.” Loki said.   
“So you meant those things you said earlier? About me?” You asked.   
He stepped closer, “I did.”   
“Y/N. I hope you don’t think I was being cruel. I am a good person but I couldn’t stand by. Not with you at stake. You deserve more than just a simple mortal man who doesn’t even recognize how amazing you are and who’s so inferior to you that you need to tutor him.   
"Since you specified…do you think there’s a non mortal man who is interested and thinks I’m amazing as you say I am?” You asked, your heart racing.   
“Most definitely.” He said, grasping your hand.  
You felt so giddy, but decided to mess with him as payback. You pulled your hand from his.   
“Great idea. I should go talk to Thor about how he feels about a Midgard-”   
Loki grabbed your hand and pulled you into his arms.   
“My brother can get his own girl. You-” he stopped and took a deep breath. He released you from his arms but pressed you against the wall, trapping you between the wall and his body. His blue eyes were boring into yours with such sincerity.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“Mine. That’s what you’ve been wanting to say. You don’t want Brad putting his hands on what’s yours. Thor should get his girl because I’m yours. You’ve been trying to say it. Loki, do you want me to be yours?” You asked him.   
He nodded, his hands caressed your face.“   
"Y/N. I love you. And I do want you to be mine, but not like him. I don’t want you to be mine as in be my possession. I want you to be mine as in be my love, be my treasure, be my happy ever after because you make me happy. And I love you. And I will treasure you. I will be yours. Will you be mine?” He asked you, his lips hovering over yours.  
“Yes.”   
He closed the gap and kissed you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him your bodies molding together, fitting like puzzle pieces. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth. You felt intoxicated by his smell, the taste of him, his fingers left trails of fire in your skin as he traced delicate patterns up your arms and your upper back.   
“Oh come on! We just got rid of one of them. I don’t care if you’re a god you still gotta go through the process. I need to check you out and make sure you’re good enough for my sister. If you can’t stand the heat then you don’t deserve her and you should quit now.” Tony said.   
“Tony. No.” You said pointing a threatening finger at him.   
Loki grabbed your hand and held it as he turned to face Tony.   
“I’m not going anywhere. Not when I’ve found someone who matches so well with me.” Loki said, kissing your hand.   
“Don’t you mean someone who mixes so well with you?” Thor said.


End file.
